The pirate and the swan
by GoldStarScarlet
Summary: Try something new darling, it's called trust. A series of AU one-shots of CaptainSwan. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Hush little baby

**Welcome to my new fanfic and yes I am aware that I post a lot of new stories lately but I am just really inspired!**

**All of these one-shots are AU so please don't complain if Emma or Hook does things they wouldn't do under the circumstances in Storybrooke because this is AU and it's a lot different!**

**Also, the one-shots posted here have absolutely nothing to do with each other and each chapter is a different captainswan story.**

**AND please review this chapter because it keeps me happy and it keeps me writing!**

**WARNING: This story is not rated M for nothing so be warned for sexual content.**

**Now all I have left to say is enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The pirate and the swan story 1: For the love of women<strong>_

As Emma tightened her corset she heard a voice behind her 'Hurry up dearie, don't let the crowd wait'

She turned around and nodded at her employer Mr Gold, he owned this joint and her. In the enchanted forest there was a little village at the docks named Openseas and in the town's heart there was a tavern like place but it wasn't a regular tavern. This tavern had dancers, the most beautiful women that could enchant men with their bodies and their looks. Emma was one of them. She was one of The frozen jewel's best dancers and she had been here the longest. She had gotten the job as a dancer when she was 17 and she was 20 years of age now. She had no problem with taking off most of her clothes and entertaining the men that came to the tavern, after all that was what she was being paid for.

Tonight however was a special night, because there would be a special guest.

Captain Killian Jones, or Captain Hook as everyone knew him, was in town and he would be visiting with a couple of his crew members and Emma had taken it upon herself to get this captain into her bed tonight.

Captain Hook was known as the most dangerous and feared captain of all the realms and had quite the reputation when it came to women. She couldn't wait to seduce him and test his skills in bed.

She nodded at Gold to let him know she was ready, she wore a dark red corset, her breasts almost popped out of it and matching underwear. She heard the music play and she appeared at the top of the staircase. There was quite a turn out tonight and her smirk grew wider when she saw a certain captain sitting in the back with his crew, she was his goal for tonight and she was going to get him.

Hook looked around the tavern and sighed, this show was as boring as Smee trying to catch a rat, but his crew had convinced him to go here tonight to blow off some steam. He leaned into one of his crew members and whispered

'Let's just go find a different place where the ladies actually crawl on your lap the minute you walk through the door'

His crew member looked at him pleading 'please captain just a little bit longer! The best dancer is about to go on, they call her angel of the night'

And an angel of the night she bloody dam straight was. The minute he spotted her at the top of the stairs he swallowed and his eyes went wide. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was the color of the sun and man those breasts! What he would give to suck on those nipples he could spot through her corset. Soaking up her gorgeous body he shifted in his seat as she strolled down the stairs and she flashed him a grin. He felt himself grow hard when she bend down, showing off that perfectly shaped ass. He was taken by her and he knew he had to have her for the night, no matter what it would cost him.

Emma strolled down the stairs like she owned the place and bent over to give the men a good view of what she had in store for them. She got back up and slowly untied her corset but left it on as she reached the end of the stirs. She got on top of a table and got down till her knees almost touched the table and she opened her legs, giving the captain the best view of her still covered pussy. She got back up after a few second and continued to dance, the crowd went wild. When she took off her corset they almost lost it and she grinned as she threw her corset to a lonely guy in the corner. Her breasts bounced as they were released and her nipples were hard from the cold air suddenly hitting her chest.

As she danced topless she noticed a certain captain who was having a lot of troubles hiding his huge boner. She had him right where she wanted him. When her dance was finished and she took off to her dressing room which she shared with the other women she heard the crowd disapproving of her leave as the new dancer started her routine.

'Another great show Emma' Ruby smiled at her friend and fixed her tight corset 'Think this is enough cleavage?'

Emma laughed and looked at her 'I'm pretty sure you nipples are hanging out of that corset'

'Well that was my plan! I saw this guy at the bar who is so sexy I wanna rip off his clothes and eat him alive'

'Don't be too hard on him Red' Emma winked and shook her head a little

'How about you? Will any men be joining you in bed tonight?'

'Well there is this one man who seems interesting enough... have you heard of captain Hook?' she said as she put on a dark blue corset

Ruby's eyes went wide 'Emma you can't do that! Have you not heard the news? Last time a girl ended up in a bed with him he raped her and then slid her throat with his hook!'

Emma shrugged, not too impressed by the story, she had heard worse 'Well can't blame a girl for trying and besides, he really enjoyed my performance tonight if you know what I mean'

'Well good luck then and be careful okay? you never know who you are dealing with'

Emma nodded and hugged her friend 'I will be fine okay? Don't worry about me!'

Emma put on a skirt, she had ripped most of it off so now it was just a really short skirt with barely any fabric. She loved it, she loved the attention and she loved feeling wanted. She tied up her corset, combed her wild curls and stepped into the tavern. She walked up to the table Hook and his crew were sitting at and she grinned

'What are you boys playing?'

She saw him swallow thickly and she noticed his eyes going from her face to her chest that revealed a generous amount of cleavage, especially cause she was pushing her breasts together.

'Well I could explain it to you love, come sit'

Emma shook her head and grinned 'How about we go play our own little game at that table over there' she pointed at a table in a quiet corner of the tavern. She grabbed the bottle of rum and walked to the corner, her hips swaying.

Hook grinned at his crew 'Looks like I will be busy tonight' He got up and followed her, pulling her on his lap as he sat down.

'So captain, what brings you were tonight?' Emma purred as she curled into him

'I was just here to enjoy the show but I mist say I am enjoying this as well' He grinned and squeezed her ass softly. Emma bit her lip as she looked into his bright blue eyes, she knew in that moment that he had her. There was no getting out of this, she was his there and then.

Hook licked his lips and whispered in her ear 'you have a delicious ass love, how about that little cunt of yours?'

Emma resisted the urge to moan at his husky voice and she looked at him 'it's so wet for you captain'

That was just what he needed to hear and he placed his lips on her neck, sucking and nibbling on her soft skin as his hand worked her ass

'Captain it feels so good' she whispered and Hook grinned, he loved it when she called him captain. He pulled back and looked at her licking his lips before taking a big sip of the rum.

'You know, my ship is at the docks, how about you join me lass?' he grinned and Emma got up nodding. She had achieved half her goal, seducing him.

He grinned at her 'Just be warned, I intent to ravish you until you can't walk in the morning'

This only made Emma more wet and ready for him 'I'm in for that captain' She followed him to his ship and down to his cabin. It was pretty big but of course he got the biggest one since he was the captain. He turned around to face her, his expression rather harsh

'Strip lass, I wanna see what I am working with' She nodded, feeling a few nerves but she ignored them. She took off her clothes and stood in front of him naked. She felt pretty vulnerable and stared at as the pirate grinned while taking every inch of her in

'Now I know why they call you angel of the night because bloody hell you are an angel' he said grinning his handsome grin as he took off his leather coat

'Lay down on the bed lass, the night is just beginning' She crawled onto his large bed and laid down on her back. He followed her as he took off his vest, kicked off his boots and climbed on top of her, just wearing his pants.

He kissed her deeply as his hand grabbed his breast and squeezed hard, almost bruising it. He needed to mark her, so everyone knew she had been his. He worked his way down to her neck and left a few hickeys there before working his way down her chest and he took one of her hard nipples into her mouth.

She mewled with pleasure and arched her back as his lips closed around her nipple 'O my god' she breathed out and she gripped his hair.

Hook grinned and grinned her hips before kissing down her stomach to her inner thighs, he was driving her crazy but kissing around her heated core, but he wanted her to beg.

'Please, please captain I need you, I need your tongue' she whimpered and when Hook heard her pleas he finally placed his lips on her wet core. Gods she was so bloody wet already and he hadn't even fucked her yet. His tongue slipped inside of her as he nibbled on her clit. He loved hearing Emma's soft cries of pleasure that became louder with each second getting closer to cumming. He sucked hard which sent her over the edge and she came hard. He sucked up her juices before getting up and he kissed her deeply.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and grinned 'did you taste yourself love?'

She nodded and licked her lips, it had tasted delicious,and now it was her time to please him.

Hook got up and unzipped his pants 'Get on your knees lass' he said harshly and pushed her on her knees as he dropped his pants and revealed his large and hard cock. Emma's eyes went wide when she saw how big he was and she slowly started stroking his cock. After a few strokes she took his tip in her mouth and swallowed the precum that had gathered there.

Hook moaned at the pleasure her mouth was giving him, she really was talented. He lost himself and he grabbed a handful of blond hair and pushed himself inside of her mouth. At first she gagged a little when he forced his way in but she found a steady rhythm and she started deepthroating him, taking him in until his tip hit the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled around his length as her hands worked on his balls.

Hook growled and he got closer to cumming with each thrust and each lick. When he couldn't hold it in any longer he came inside her mouth with a huge moan and Emma just licked him clean and swallowed his cum. Hook took his cock out of her mouth and pat her cheek grinning.

'There's a good lass, now get back on the bed'

Emma grinned as she laid on her back on the bed and Killian was on top of her immediately. He kissed her forcefully but passionate and slowly stroked her wet folds with his tip.

'You're so wet for me love' he whispered and started kissing her neck softly, Emma growled and bucked her hips. She had no control over her body anymore, she was all his.

'Please take me captain... ravish me' she whispered and gripped his hair. With these words he slammed himself inside of her and she let out a loud moan when he felt her smooth walls around him.

'Bloody hell lass you're so tight' he growled and bit her neck softly as Emma pulled his hair in pleasure. He pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in and with each thrust their moans became louder. She moved her hands down to his shoulders and dug her nails into her skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist to give him full access. He went as deep and as hard as he could and moved his hand down to rub her clit as soft mewls of pleasure left her lips. She could do this all night and so could he, he knew he could never get enough of her. When she came her nails were digging in his back so deeply that a trail of blood ran down his back but he loved the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt. Her walls were painfully tight around him when she came and that sent him over the edge. He came hard inside of her, not even bothering to pull out, he filled her with his hot and sticky cum. Letting it drip out of her as he pulled back.

'That was... amazing' she panted and looked up at him, she kissed him softly and rolled them over 'I wanna go again'

When she woke up she felt how sore her body really was, they had fallen asleep after 6 more rounds of different positions and it was the best sex she had ever had. She rolled over and looked at the sleeping pirate. Quickly getting up and putting on her clothes she gave him one final kiss before she left. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, he'd sail in a few hours, probably never to return again. She would love to see him again and have more mind blowing sex, cause man did she want to. She swallowed as she walked into the village and shook her head. She'd never see him again and she'd just have to forget about him.

* * *

><p><em>8 months later...<em>

Hook grinned when they arrived in Openseas once again. It was the first time in 8 months that he would be back and he wanted to see his angel of the night. He hadn't forgotten her as much as he wanted to, He had tried, he had fucked other woman but none could compare to his angel, his swan. He needed her, he needed her in his bed tonight and he was determined to find her.

As soon as he got off the boat he walked to the tavern where he had first met his swan. He walked in and looked around, it being the late afternoon there were no visitors yet, just two women cleaning. He walked up to one of the women and tapped on her shoulder

'Excuse me but am looking for a woman named Emma Swan, could you get her for me?'

The woman frowned and looked at him 'I don't know anyone by that name... I'll ask my boss' She disappeared to the back of the tavern and he frowned, no Emma? Where was his swan?

A few moments later a man with a cane appeared from the back and walked up to him

'Good afternoon sir, I'm the owner of this fine tavern, Mr Gold, how can I help you?'

'I'm looking for a woman, Emma Swan'

'Ah Emma...' a grin appeared on his face as he thought of the young, beautiful woman

'I wish to speak to her' Hook looked at him, a bit impatient, he just wanted to see Emma and take her back to his ship for some more fun.

'Well I'm afraid that is not possible, she does not work here anymore' Mr Gold shook his head and looked at him. 'It's a shame really'

'What? Did she quit?' he frowned even more at the news, last time he checked Emma liked dancing and didn't mind getting naked in front of a bunch of horny men.

'I had to sell her to someone else, she's at a farm on the other side of the town now in the woods'

'You sold her?!' Hook couldn't believe his ears, how could you sell someone like Emma? And last time he checked she wasn't anyone's property!

'I couldn't use her anymore and she owed me one so I sold her to someone who was glad to take her in as his slave, now please leave, I have other things o worry about dearie'

Surprised and angry Hook walked out of the tavern and shook his head. Why did he care so much about what had happened to her? Sure they had a really good time all those months ago but why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He had to know what had happened to his swan.

With the instructions he had gotten from Mr Gold he took off to the other side of the village, to the woods.

Meanwhile Emma was sitting on her knees outside of a large farm that was on the edge of the woods, she was sewing a vest of the man who now owned her. She looked up frightened when she heard the door open and her owner walked out, he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her up

'Go get some wood for the fire, NOW!' he yelled in her face and slapped her. He was an alcoholic and often abused her when he was drunk, he didn't give her enough to eat and she was having the hardest time. She just wished to have her old life back, dancing and fucking and nothing to worry about. But now she was facing the consequences of her decisions.

She nodded, scared to say anything and hurried off into the woods as fast as she could, she noticed the sun was beginning to set and she knelt down to gather some wood which wasn't easy. She softly placed a hand on her large baby bump and looked down.

'I love you my little one and I want to give you your best chance...' she whispered and she felt a soft kick against he hand. She found out that she was pregnant about 2 months after her passionate night with her captain. A witch told her that the child she was carrying was from the captain of the seven seas, which could only be hook since she didn't know any other captain she had slept with.

When she had told Mr Gold he was anything but happy, he had gotten really mad and sold her off to a farmer who needed a maid. He treated her like a dog though. He was always yelling and when he didn't hit her he threw things at her, her life at the farm was a living hell.

Bending over to grab a twig she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and she winced. Placing both hands on her stomach she looked down and her eyes widened when she felt warm fluid run down her legs. She had educated herself a bit on pregnancies and had read a book about it. She knew that if this happened her waters had broken and that the baby was preparing itself for birth. She got tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't go the the farm because he made her sleep outside and she didn't want him to see or touch her child. So she took off her hood and placed it on the soft forest floor, she laid down on top of it, her back against a big tree and she growled in pain as she rubbed her stomach. _Please be okay, please be okay my little baby _she wished as the hours went by and the pain became worse and worse.

She had gotten rid of her undergarments, spread her legs and she just did what her body told her to which was push. She was so exhausted but she pushed and pushed. She screamed in pain as she pushed harder and harder. She felt like she was going to explode and she gave one final push and she heard a loud cry fill the now dark forest. She sat up as well as she could and quickly took the tiny little baby into her arms. She dried the baby with her dress and cut the navel cord after the after birth. She bind it with a hair tie and she took the hood to wrap her baby up. She cradled the little bundle in her arms and smiled down at the tiny baby who was gazing up at her curiously. She looked inside the hood that her baby was wrapped in and smiled. It was a perfect little girl.

Hook heard screams when he got to the other part of town and he followed them, they sounded a lot like his swan but these screams were of pain and not of pleasure. Suddenly the screaming stopped and he just walked around the woods clueless and lost, not knowing which was to go now. After 15 minutes of searching for what he hoped would be his swan he saw a woman curled up against a tree, staring at something in her arms, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

'Emma?' He said and the woman looked up. Emma's eyes went wide when she saw Hook and she looked up at him

'What are you doing here?!'

'I-I came back... I came back to see you.. what are you-' He had walked up to her and stopped talking when he saw the little bundle in her arms 'is that...'

Emma nodded and smiled 'That's my daughter...' the little baby let out a cute yawn and looked up at Emma with bright blue eyes just like Killians.

'i-is she... is she mine?' it was barely a whisper, he was almost too afraid to ask

Emma slowly nodded and looked into his eyes 'Yes... she is'

He slowly sat down next to her, in awe of the tiny creature that was resting in the arms of the woman he had missed to dearly.

'She's breathtaking... much like her mother' he smiled a little as he placed one finger in the baby's hand and she immediately closed her tiny fist and held his finger tight

'And she's a strong one lass'

Emma smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on the baby's soft forehead 'she's perfect, I want to give her what I've never had, a family that loves her'

The pirate looked at the baby who was now falling asleep in her mothers arms and he then looked at the gorgeous woman sitting next to him 'Where do you live?'

'Currently nowhere... I can't go back to where I used to live... that man beat me and I can't let him to that to my baby' she shook her head and Hook looked at her

'Come back to my ship with me please... I will take care of you and the little one... you don't have to stay forever just for the week if you wish... I just want to be a part of her life'

'Hook... you're a pirate, a captain, your life is at sea'

'Give me a chance to show you' he looked at his daughter who was sleeping in Emma's arms, he knew he couldn't let this tiny little angel go. He wanted to be a father to her, a good father.

Emma thought for a moment and sighed, she didn't have any other choice and besides, maybe this was a good idea. Maybe he really could be a father. She nodded and let out a tiny smile 'okay... we'll come with you'

Hook smiled big and got up, her grabbed her hand and helped her up, he pressed a soft kiss on her temple 'You're gonna be in fine hands lass' he whispered and Emma smiled as she followed him

Maybe he was right, maybe this would be her daughters best chance.

* * *

><p>When they got to the ship all the men stopped their actions and stared at their captain and the strange woman with a sleeping baby in her arms. She looked pretty scared of all these pirates. Hook looked around at his crew and yelled<p>

'From now on this lady and her baby are with me! anyone who touches or hurts them will be fed to the sharks! Now continue your jobs' he waved Emma over and they went to his cabin which was the largest one since he was the captain.

'You will be safe here, I promise'

'What am I going to do? how am I going to raise her?' Emma got tears in her eyes and looked down at her tiny baby girl, she was so little and so precious. She knew she would protect her with her life.

'I want to help you... I know I am a pirate okay? but I have a heart and this is my baby too and I want to take care of her'

Emma nodded and smiled up at him, she was so thankful he had found her and taken care of her. Without him she'd probably still be in those dark and cold woods. She couldn't bare the thought of her daughter growing up there. The thought of her daughter not getting the best chance she deserved to get. Emma knew she would do whatever it takes and that she would fight for a happy and good life for her daughter. She sat down on his bed and looked up at him.

'Do you want to hold her?'

'wh-what? you'd let me hold her?' Hooks eyes went wide and he looked at her surprised.

'she is your daughter too you know' Hook nodded at those words and carefully took the baby from her, supporting her little head and he cuddled her into his chest. When she felt herself being taken in somebody elses arms she opened her little blue eyes and stared up at Killian curiously. She let out an adorable little noise and kept opening and closing her little hands. Hook smiled with pride and happiness and tears burned in his eyes. He had made this tiny creature in his arms with this beautiful woman.

'What do you want to name her?'

'What?' he tore his eyes from the baby and looked at her

'What do you want to name our child?' she whispered, still a little scared that he would freak out and dump them off his ship.

'I like Sophia'

Emma smiled when she heard the name and nodded 'Sophia it is then'

Little Sophia made a cute noises, looking around at her surroundings and started sucking on her little fist, Hook looked at her and handed her back

'I think she's hungry or something...' Hook knew about breastfeeding and he had to say he was slightly jealous of the kid. He looked around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do as Emma untied her corset and exposed her breasts. He had to try so hard now to jump her and suck on those perky nipples, but he had to share them now. Sophia immediately latched on and drank peacefully as she rested one tiny hand on Emma's breast. Hook smiled as he watched Emma feed their child. It was both hot and beautiful at the same time and Hook loved seeing it. He could already see how much Emma loved that baby and he swore in that moment that he would do whatever it took to keep them both safe.

'Isn't she beautiful?' she whispered and looked up at Hook who nodded

'We can do this... together'

'Together'

* * *

><p><strong>First of all thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <strong>

**Please review because reviews keep me writing and happy.**

**A little reminder that all these stories are one-shots so they will not be continued in other chapters so next chapter will be a totally different story!**

**Thank you all for reading and if you want more of this story just favorite or follow this story!**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	2. A princess life

**New story new chances! I'm so overwhelmed by all the follows and favorites I got from just writing one chapter!**

**Thank you all for supporting me with this story!**

**I am currently writing another chapter for this story so I hope that'll be up as well soon.**

**If you have any requests for an AU Captain Swan story just tell it in a review and I'll see if I can make a story out of it!**

**I would like to ask you all to review once again! I know that it is annoying of me to ask but reviews are my hugs and cookies! I crave them all moments of the day!**

**Anyway I got a request to put the summary of the one-shot at the beginning of the chapter so here you go.**

_**Summary: Emma wakes up in an alternative universe where she's crown princess Emma. Regina has never cast her curse, Rumpelstiltskin never became the dark one, Killian Jones never became a pirate etc. How is she going to adjust to this new life she has no knowledge about and what is Regina planning instead of a curse? **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A princess life<em>**

the first thing Emma noticed when she woke up was an aching pain in her back. She slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit her face. She was about to roll over to sleep in again when something held her back. She slowly looked up and she had to hold back a scream of surprise and fear. When she looked at her body she saw a huge baby bump. She swallowed thickly and and slowly placed one hand on her large stomach, she immediately felt a kick against her hand. Where the hell was she and why couldn't she remember she was pregnant?! Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember anything. She slowly got up from her huge bed and looked around her bedroom. This wasn't her bedroom in Storybrooke, it looked more like a room from a... castle.

'HENRY GIVE ME MY RIBBONS BACK OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FROG!'

A feminine voice suddenly shouted from the hallways, followed by a boy's voice

'YOU HAVE MY SWORD! GIVE IT BACK FIRST!'

'Henry...' Emma whispered and she walked to the door as fast as she could, being 9 months pregnant and opened it. If this was a regular situation, the scene in front of her would make her laugh. Henry, her son, was running down the hallway with a ribbon in his hand, being chased by a beautiful young girl, she looked about 16 years old.

'I DON'T HAVE YOUR SWORD! YOU PROBABLY LOST IT AGAIN YOU DUMB-ASS!'

'ROSE! MANNERS!' a voice suddenly shouted and Snow white emerged from her bedroom.

'and what is going on here?' The girl, named Rose ran up to Snow

'Henry stole my ribbon because he thinks I have stolen his sword! he knows it's my favorite and I want to wear it to the ball tonight!'

Snow sighed and glared at Henry, he looked like his 11 year old self and Emma noticed he was wearing strange clothes, he look like he came right out of a movie as did the others 'Henry give Rose her ribbon back and ask your father if he knows where your sword is'

The name Rose suited the girl, she looked like a rose, precious, innocent and gorgeous. she was without a doubt the daughter of Snow and Charming. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and it touched her waist. Her eyes were dark brown and she looked like the perfect mix between Charming and Snow... that had to mean she was her sister. Oh god what the hell happened to her?!

'Henry?' Emma said and Henry turned his attention to her, a smile appeared on his face and he went over to her to hug her.

'hey sis! are you excited for your husband to get home today?' Emma took her time to reply, taking in what he had just said. Sister, husband... looked like she wasn't his mother in this world.

Emma put on a smile and nodded 'of course I am! I can't wait to see him' she hoped from the bottom of her heart that her husband was someone she knew, someone she liked. Rose quickly grabbed the ribbon from Henry and ran back to her bedroom.

Snow slowly walked over and smiled as she kissed her daughter on the cheek 'good morning darling, I hope you slept well'

Emma nodded a little and looked down at her large stomach. 'yes I did mother, although the baby has been kicking a lot' She decided to just play along and see how her life would work out.

Snow smiled bright and placed her hand on Emma's stomach. 'Well your husband will be back today, just in time for the baby to come, your father will make sure he will stay here for the next few months'

Emma smiled and nodded 'thank you mother, I should get ready then'

'yes you should, I'll have Andrea send up to your room to help you get dressed' Emma just nodded and walked back into her room. She walked up to her window and looked outside. She saw the beautiful gardens of the large castle and the sea that was on the edge of their castle, ships were coming in and out and she smiled. She could get used to this, although she had no idea on how to behave like a princess, how could she forget this entire life?

She turned around when she heard her maid walk in and she smiled, letting her help her get dressed into a gorgeous maternity dress. The fabric was soft and smooth and it showed her curves perfectly. She was glad she was pregnant so she didn't have to wear one of those awful corsets, she already felt sorry for her mother and sister. When Emma looked into the mirror she saw her 20 year old self, she looked so young...

Just when Andrea was doing her hair Rose burst into the room. Rose ran up to her sister and squealed. 'I'm so excited for the ball tonight! father said he's bringing in suitors for me already although I don't have to get married until I'm 18 but I really want to find my true love!' wow this girl did not know when to stop talking!

'I know darling and I know you will find your true love, if not today then some other day' Emma grabbed Rose's hand and Rose smiled happily

'I just want to find my true love like you did and mother and father' Emma just nodded as Rose jumped up 'oh Emma you look beautiful! I can't wait to see what you'll wear to the ball tonight!'

Another maid walked into the room and smiled when she spotted the two sisters 'Princess Emma and princess Rose, breakfast is served'

Rose and Emma nodded and Rose looked back at Emma 'are you coming?'

Andrea had just finished putting Emma hair is a beautiful bun and Rose grabbed Emma's hand. She took Emma downstairs to the huge diningroom of the castle and they sat down for breakfast. At the table were of course her parents king Charming and queen Snow white, then there was Henry who was playing with his egg, Rose and a 8 year old girl Emma didn't recognize. The girl looked pretty guilty as Charming spoke to her

'Sophia why did you take Henry's sword? you know you are too young to learn about sword fighting'

Sophia sighed and looked at her father 'I'm sorry father, I won't do it again I promise'

Emma smiled at the little girl who looked like a little version of Emma.

When they were halfway through breakfast the heavy doors of the dining room opened and a soldier walked in 'your royal highness-es, they have arrived'

Rose clapped her hands and put her hand on Emma's leg 'your husband's back! go greet him'

Emma looked at her parents 'am I excused?'

Snow nodded and smiled 'of course sweetheart, go see your husband'

Emma got up and walked with the guard, praying and wishing that her husband was at least nice and handsome. When they walked into the main hall she noticed men fron the royal navy standing in the hallway 'princess Emma' the guard announced and they all turned their heads to Emma. Emma had to hold back a scream of joy when a certain handsome man walked up to her.

'my beautiful wife, how I have missed your endless beauty and kind spirit' he spoke and Emma looked at him with open mouth

'Killian...' she whispered and Killian chuckled

'you're speechless, have I grown even more handsome during these months away?' well glad to see he hasn't changed, and that navy suit looks awfully good on him. Killian took her hands in his and leaned down, he softly placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly

'I've missed you love' he whispered when he pulled away.

Emma kissed back softly and smiled at him 'I've missed you too...' she whispered back as Killian put both his hands on her large stomach

'how is our little one?' he smiled brightly at her and she noticed he still had both his hands, of course he did, he wasn't a pirate so apparently the whole Milah incident had never happened.

'we've both missed you very much but we are doing great' she giggled and kissed him again

'I can't wait to make up for all the lost time my princess' Emma stroked his cheek with her hand and licked her lips. If he was married to her, did that mean he was a prince? Prince Killian, it had a nice ring to it.

'well maybe Mrs Jones needs her rest' she teased and pecked his cheek before entwining her fingers with his 'wanna go see my family? we were in the middle of breakfast' Killian smiled and nodded as they followed the guard back to the dining room. When the doors opened the soldier announced them as 'Princess Emma and Prince Killian' and boy did she love the sound of that title. She had no idea how they had met or what their story was but she knew she loved being called his wife. Snow was practically glowing when she saw the two of them together and she saw Charming put on a fake smile. Well at least he was still the protective dad he always was.

'you two are so perfect together' Rose exclaimed with a dreamy sigh as she looked at the couple and Emma chuckled when she saw Charming shift in his seat.

Later that day Emma was enjoying the company of what appeared to be her husband and apparently they had met when he started working in the navy and they had been married for a year now.

'I've missed you so much love, you have no idea' he whispered against her lips as they were cuddling on the bed. Emma giggled and kissed him back deeply, playing along was so much easier than she had thought.

'I've missed you too' she whispered and she felt Killians hand on her stomach.

'hey there my little babe, have you been good to your mother while I was away? she is the future queen you know, so she can easily punish you' Emma laughed when she heard Killian say that and she felt a little kick against his hand.

'I think that is a yes, my back hurts a lot though'

'do you want me to fetch a maid to massage your back for you darling?' Killian asked as he softly kissed her neck. Emma smiled and leaned into him a little further.

'no I want you to stay here, I missed you so much' Killian chuckled and kissed her softly 'I missed you more beautiful'

That evening a ball was held for princess Rose's 16th birthday and every prince and princess was invited. The celebration had already started when Emma arrived with her handsome husband on her arm. As a guard announced them everyone stopped and looked at them, curtsying for the heir of the enchanted forest and her prince. Emma smiled, still not really comfortable with the whole royal situation and how to behave.

Rose rushed up to them and she hugged Emma 'you look so beautiful Emma! I wish to look like you when I'm 20'

Emma kissed Rose's cheek and shook her head chuckling 'no you don't, you're beautiful Rose darling' Rose smiled bright and rushed off when she saw someone else she wanted to greet.

'can I have this dance my princess?' Killian smirked as he extended his hand to her. She carefully placed her hand into his and let him take her to the dance floor.

'I'm a little out of practice' she whispered in Killians ear and he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek

'well I suppose you'll have to let me take the lead then' he put a hand on her waist and they started dancing. She found out she wasn't as bad at this as she had originally thought and she was quite enjoying herself, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Halfway through the night something happened that would turn everything around. Two guards ran into the room screaming 'THE QUEEN! THE EVIL QUEEN SHE'S COMING!' Emma's eyes went wide, what the hell was Regina up to? Then is dawned on her, if Regina had never cast the curse she would need another way to take her revenge on Snow. What better way to do that than to take over the kingdom?! Emma rushed to her parents's side and looked at them

'what's going to happen?! we have to stop her' Snow looked at her with tears in her eyes and shook her head

'we've tried that Emma, there's no stopping her' Emma looked around for her siblings and she saw Rose running off to hide in one of the many rooms and she hadn't seen Henry all night. balls probably weren't his thing and Sophia was a;ready in bed since it was getting pretty late.

She was in the middle of planning an escape when Regina barged into the room and man when were the pantsuits gonna stop? this was ridiculous.

'ah, a true royal celebration, why was I not invited?' oh how Emma would love to punch that evil smirk off her face.

Charming took a step forward and looked at Regina with cold eyes 'you're not welcome here you evil witch'

'now now that's not so charming is it?' Regina lifted her hand and before anyone could do anything everyone fell on the floor unconscious.

'always works' Regina grinned, happy her sleeping spell had worked, they could only be woken up when she wanted it.

When Emma woke up she noticed she was kneeling on the cold tiles of the throne room, Regina was sitting in Charming's throne in front of her. Emma felt two guards hold her in place and she looked around

'what have you done to my family?!' she looked at Regina with rage and Regina just smirked back at her.

'oh they're merely sleeping, now you and I have some things to discuss my dear princess' Emma looked up into Regina's cold eyes, she recognized that look from when Emma had tried to bond with Henry the first few weeks she was in Storybrooke until the curse was broken.

'where are my parents? where are my siblings? and my husband?!' Regina let out an evil chuckle and shook her head

'they will not be needed for a while now do they? you, however, I can use' her evil smirk grew even bigger as she walked up to the princess and put a hand on Emma's large stomach. Emma felt everything inside of her scream to slap that hand away but with the guards holding her in a grip there was no way she could attack them

'get your filthy hands off me' she growled at Regina

'now now that's no language for a princess is it?' Regina spoke 'It's not you I want, it's the baby growing inside of you' she smirked and stroked her bump one more time before getting back up

'that baby is true love made out of true love and that, my dear, is magic even more powerful than you could imagine' she sat back on the throne and waved her hand 'now, take her away' Emma screamed and cursed as the guards took her away.

She had no idea how long she had been in the dungeons but she guessed a few days. She was hungry and thirsty and in more pain than she could imagine. Her back was killing her and she could feel the baby kicking away. She had to get out and quick. She looked up when she heard footsteps and she saw Regina's evil smirk in the light of the torches the guards were holding

'princess Emma' she spoke in an evil tone 'I have been thinking and until your baby comes you could be of better use to me than sitting in a dungeon... you'll be my slave' she grinned and had the guards get her out of her cell

'I will never be your slave' Emma spat at the queen and Regina let out an evil laugh

'you're forgetting one thing princess, you don't have a choice, take her up to my chambers' she ordered the guards and they dragged her to the queens chambers.

For the next few weeks Emma was being beaten and whipped as she did her chores. Emma was now sitting on the floor of the throne room against the wall, she was exhausted and hurt. She stroked her large stomach when she felt a sting inside her bump. This was not because of the beatings or the whipping, her baby was coming. She let out a groan of pain when another contraction hit and she looked up when she saw a guard walk in

'you! why have you stopped your work?!' Emma looked up, exhausted and in pain

'the baby, it's coming... pl-please take me to a room, I need to give birth' she cried out and the guard quickly ran off to get the queen, not knowing what to do. When Regina got word of Emma being in labor she quickly went to the throne room, an evil smirk on her face

'so the baby is coming then? we should get you to a room' she ordered some guards to take her to a room where they put her on a bed and a maid came in to help her with the birth of her baby. Emma was screaming when she felt another contraction and the maid spread Emma's legs

'you are about 5 centimeters along so it'll be a while before you can push' Regina rolled her eyes and looked at the guards

'stay here and alert me as soon as that baby is born, I need it when it's born' Emma had no time to think about where her family was or what was going to happen to her family because she was simply in too much pain.

It took hours of painful labor before she was finally allowed to push and she pushed with all her power. After an hour of pushing until she had no power left, she pushed one final time before falling back onto the pillows and a loud cry filled the room. The nurse smiled at Emma and put the baby on her stomach

'it's a girl' she whispered and Emma smiled a little when she felt the tiny body on her stomach. The nurse quickly cleaned her up and put the beautiful little baby girl in Emma's arms as the guard hurried off to warn the queen. Emma cuddled the baby close in her arms and kissed her tiny forehead

'hello there beautiful' she whispered and stroked her little cheek as the baby went quiet and looked up at her with eyes as bright as Killians. She admired every little feature of her beautiful little daughter but her bubble of joy was burst when the queen walked in with that everlasting evil smirk on her face.

'a royal newborn, what a shame your family isn't here to celebrate with you' she let out an evil laugh and walked over to the bed 'my, she sure is a beauty, now hand her over to me or would you rather I take her from you?'

Emma looked up at Regina, more furious than ever, now she finally understood how her parents had felt when they were forced to part from her. She felt the rage, the disappointment, the sadness and the heartbreak her parents must've endured when they were forced to put their baby in a magical wardrobe they weren't even sure would work. She was not just going to surrender, she was a fighter like her parents, she would not give up on her little girl like that. While Emma's blood was boiling a great light started shining throughout the room and it came from inside of Emma. A light so bright it blinded everyone.

Suddenly she was back in Storybrooke, back in her bedroom, sitting up and screaming 'NO! NO YOU CAN NEVER HAVE MY BABY!'.

Waking up her sleeping boyfriend next to her as she looked around the room, tears streaming down her face as Killian sat up sleepy and took her into his arms

'hey what's wrong love?' she buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry and he pressed a soft kiss on her hair

'it was a dream, it was all a dream' she whimpered and Killian laid down again with her in his arms

'ssshh love don't cry, I'm here now okay? try to sleep some more' he softly started humming a song as she fell back asleep. He wondered what her dream had been about, she kept screaming about her baby... he would definitely ask her about that in the morning but right now, having her asleep in his arms was more important

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Want a cookie? Please write a review, they really keep me going!<strong>

**The next one-shot will be about lieutenant Jones and gypsy Emma so stay tuned ;)**

**And merry Christmas!**

**xoxo**


End file.
